There are a wide variety of multi-component coating compositions available for finishing substrates. Typically with these compositions, the components are mixed together before application and then the resulting composition is applied to a substrate by conventional techniques such as spraying and the composition is cured at ambient temperatures or can be cured at elevated temperatures. These compositions are used to finish original equipment, automobiles and trucks and to refinish automobiles and trucks.
Two component coating compositions of an anhydride containing polymer and a glycidyl component are shown in Corcoran U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,500 issued Mar. 28, 1989. Multiple component coating compositions of an anhydride containing polymer, a gylcidyl containing polymer and a relatively high molecular weight hydroxy containing polymeric component are shown in White et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,555 issued Oct. 15, 1991. These compositions form excellent finishes that cure at ambient temperatures but a coating composition is needed particularly for the refinishing of automobiles and trucks that has a low VOC content and retains its spray viscosity for at least 3 hours after mixing the paint without further addition of solvents.